Nothing Can Stop Us Now
by TheTrueMrsEdmundPevensie
Summary: Bree starts to act differently. Then she does something that shocks everyone, due to the reappearance of a face from the past. Will Chase be able to save her, or will he have to forget all about her?
1. Marcus

"Okay, I'm checking everything over…" Davenport thought out loud, pacing around the lab. Meanwhile the lab rats stood in their usual order; Adam, then Bree, then Chase side by side in a line. Leo was sitting at the table watching them.

"Hey, what if we get there and _monkeys_ are roaming around everywhere!" Adam exclaimed, looking excited.

Chase raised an eyebrow. "I highly doubt that."

"It could happen." Adam pouted like a six year old, crossing his arms over his chest. Even at the age of twenty one he was still too dim for his own good.

Bree chuckled, shaking her head. "Yes, Chase. _It could happen_." They exchanged glances, laughing lightly. Which only made Adam roll his eyes.

"Hey, what exactly _is_ the mission?" Leo asked no one in particular.

"It seems that Facility M, the one in New Zealand that I use to make nuclear weapons, is having some sort of trouble." He looked at the rats. "You have to figure out a way to shut it down before any _explosions_ happen. Because that would be..well, bad."

"Well how are we supposed to know how to-" Chase began, but was interrupted by Leo walking over.

"Wait a minute! Why are you building _nuclear weapons_ in some secret facility in New Zealand?" The eighteen year old gave the billionaire genius a once over. "_Hiding _something, are we?"

Davenport gave him a look before chuckling and shaking his head. "No, when I say _weapons_ I mean things like cars, planes and helicopters."

"But do they have to be _nuclear-powered_?" Leo asked with a raise of his eyebrow.

"Leo, not all atomic possessions are _bad_ necessarily." Davenport reassured him. "Don't worry, I'm not building anything illegal."

"Okay…" Leo murmured, still keeping an eye on Donald as he walked away and stood next to Adam.

Davenport rolled his eyes before focusing on the bionic people in the room. "Anyway, your copter is here. So get going before it's too late!"

They picked up their bags and began to walk toward the back door when Bree squealed in delight. "Ooh, I can't believe we're going to _New Zealand_! I've always wanted to go there, right after New York!"

Chase smiled at her as they boarded the helicopter, sitting in the same order they were just standing in. They then waved to Leo and Donald, who were standing near the door they just went through. With that they were in the air and headed toward their next mission.

"Are you _sure_ there won't be monkeys?" Adam asked, sounding deflated.

Bree patted his shoulder. "Definitely."

Adam slumped in his seat and stared out the window, arms once again crossed over his chest like a little kid. Bree rolled her eyes at him before turning to Chase.

"So, do you think we'll be able to shut this…nuclear thing down?"

He smirked cockily, shifting in his seat. "Bree, don't you know who you're talking to? If _I'm_ there, nothing can go wrong."

She just looked at him. "Yeah, remember the particle collider? Where we almost _died_?" He cleared his throat awkwardly as it was her turn to smirk. "I guess Leo won't be there to save your butt this time."

He gasped. "What? I can save my _own_ butt!" She laughed, making him smile. "I'm serious!"

"I'm sure you are!" She agreed, although she was still laughing. He rolled his eyes and laughed along with her, when they were suddenly interrupted by a loud beeping noise.

"Oh, it's just the phone." Chase said, pushing a button right next to him.

"_Guys, can you hear me?" _Davenport's voice echoed throughout the small space.

"Yep, loud and clear." Bree answered back.

"_Good. It looks like there's a disturbance at Facility M. The place in is complete chaos, just thought I'd warn you!"_

"Yeah, because that isn't important information or anything!" Chase replied sarcastically, Bree laughing.

"_Listen! The building will soon collapse." _

"Isn't that, I don't know, really bad?" Bree asked, alarm in her voice. "What with all the _explosives_ and everything?"

"_Don't worry, everyone who works there already evacuated with the machines. But it could still blow, hurting the life around it for miles!"_

"So what do we do to stop it?" Adam asked.

"_Bree, you have to use your speed to create a vacuum to slow it down. Just like the particle collider mission!"_

"Right, women's work." Bree muttered, causing Chase to smirk.

"_Chase, run to the control panel and disconnect every wire in that place! And Adam, use your strength to close all the entrances into the facility. But be sure to leave one small one open for yourselves to get out in time!"_

The three exchanged glances before Bree nodded. "Anything else?"

"_No, that's it! You're gonna land in about five minutes, so good luck. I know you guys can do it!" _The three smiled at each other, before they heard Davenport chuckle, _"Not only because I created you guys!"_

They rolled their eyes as Chase pushed the button again, ending the call. Suddenly the door opened, letting in a bunch of wind so they had to shout to hear each other. "Okay, this seems pretty serious. You guys ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be!" Adam fist pumped, looking prepared for anything.

"Same!" Bree looked at him. He simply smiled and took a hold of her hand. With that they faced forward and focused on the task at hand.

.

.

.

"Whoa, this place is _huge_!" Adam shouted, looking around the giant room. Chase and Bree nodded in agreement.

"Shame it has to go." Bree stated, looking at the walls.

"Yeah, _real_ shame."

The voice who said that didn't belong to any of them, but someone _else_. And they would know it anywhere.

"Marcus?" Chase called out, looking around in every direction.

He finally emerged from a nearby shadow, smirking while his arms were crossed.

They had a huge falling out a few years back, when Marcus tried to kidnap the rats for his father. They wanted to clone them and make a bionic race, eventually taking over the world. Fortunately they were able to stop Marcus, locking his father in jail and him in a high tech juvenile center.

"How did you get out of prison?" Adam asked, eyebrows scrunched.

Marcus shrugged. "Let's just say…the police won't be able to help you anymore."

Chase glared at him. "Look, I don't know what you're doing here. But we have to shut this place down before it blows!"

Marcus stepped aside. "Please, don't let _me_ stop you."

They walked passed him, however Chase threw him a dirty look. "And be sure to prepare for jail again, because that's _exactly _where you'll be going again when we're done."

Marcus simply smirked. "You're taking my return surprisingly well."

"That's because you're not a threat to us. We've gotten stronger in your absence." Chase said proudly, causing Bree to smile. Which didn't go unnoticed by Marcus.

"I was able to almost take you down once. What makes you think I won't be able to now?" He questioned with a seemingly innocent eyebrow raise.

Chase scoffed. "I don't think, I _know_. Now get out of the way, unless you want us all to be blown to shreds."

Marcus stayed smirking at him as the others walked over. "Okay, Adam, go block every entrance to this place except _one_." He then looked at Bree. "You go create the vacuum. I'll find the control panel."

They both nodded and began to walk off, however Bree came back and quickly hugged Chase. "Be safe." She whispered into his ear, before flashing off.

Chase just stood there, a smile on his face. Marcus raised his eyebrows. "Wow, when did _that_ happen?"

The smile faded immediately as Chase looked at Marcus again. "What makes you think I'll tell _you _anything?"

Marcus raised his hands in defense and walked off, smirking. "I was just asking a question!"

Chase rolled his eyes and began to search for the control board. Marcus glanced over his shoulder at him, before using his own super speed to catch up to Bree.

When he found her, she had already made the vacuum. He slowed to a stop and clapped his hands, getting her attention. "Good work, Bree." He smirked, a mischievous glint in his eye.

She just looked at him. "What are you doing here? Don't you know that we'll just defeat you again?" She narrowed her eyes. "Are you _really_ that stupid?"

He merely chuckled. "Stupid? No. Stronger, better, smarter? Yes."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever, I'm going back to Chase." She made to dash off, when the next words that came out of his mouth stopped her.

"Yeah, when did your little affair start anyway?"

She turned around, facing him with her eyebrows raised. "_Affair?_ What are you talking abou-"

"Oh come on, the tension between you two is so obvious. And I know Adam is too stupid to understand it so…"

"Hey, don't insult Adam!" She stated defensively, pointing a warning finger at him.

"Why? _Everyone else _does." Marcus replied.

"We love him. So _we_ can." She clarified.

He chuckled again. "You have a funny way of showing it."

She shook her head. "I'm wasting my time with you. Stay here and blow up, I really don't care." She was about to dash off again when he caught her arm. "What are you doing? Let me go!" She exclaimed, looking back at him.

He gazed down at her. "Not before I do _this_." He grabbed the back of her neck, causing her to scream out. But he then covered her mouth, silencing her. "Don't worry, it'll only take a second."

His fingers at the nape of her neck suddenly sent out shocks, making her struggle to get out of his grasp. He just held on tighter and continued to send the sparks into the bionic chip located in the back of her brain.

"Calm down, you'll be fine." He drawled reassuringly.

Finally, after a minute, he let her go abruptly. She stumbled backward, but she didn't attack him or even run away. She just stood there, eyes staring off into space.

He smirked. "I know you can't hear me, but I just put a virus into your chip. Soon you'll start to feel different, like something is missing from your life. Something…_bad_." He walked closer to her, stroking her cheek. "You'll be on the _right_ side soon enough."

He then let go of her and stepped back. "But for now, you'll forget about this encounter and proceed with your life. I'll be back shortly to give you what you want." He turned around, then chuckled. "Or at least what you _think_ you want."

With that he flashed off, right when she became conscious again.

**Yeah, so let me explain a few things!**

**1) They're all older in this, meaning Adam = 20, Bree = 19, Chase = 18, Leo = 17 and Marcus = 18 (I think)**

**2) I kind of like the idea of Marcus and Bree! I don't know, something about that ship intrigues me. haha I still like Bree/Chase better though, so they'll most likely be endgame in this story! :P**

**3) I honestly don't know where this plot came from! haha I just feel like writing something more…dark than my usual stuff. Not that ALL of this will be dark, just a lot of it! :)**

**Don't forget to read&review!**


	2. He Already Got To Us Somehow

Bree blinked a few times, trying to figure out what was going on. It felt like she had just woken up, but she didn't remember falling asleep. They were on a mission, weren't they?

She looked around at her surroundings, noticing the mass amount of wind in the room.

"The vacuum!" She shouted, realizing what was happening now.

Suddenly she heard another voice; someone calling her name. After a few seconds Adam came running in, looking in every direction until spotting her. "Bree, we have to go!" He grabbed a hold of her hand and practically dragged her with him, running back out of the now collapsing room.

"Adam, I'm coming!" She shouted, releasing herself from his grip.

"Sorry." He chuckled. Then the worry came back into his eyes. "But we've been looking for you! This place is about to fall!"

"What?" She exclaimed, eyes wide. "Here, hold on." Now it was _his_ turn to be dragged as she flashed them out of there.

A mere two seconds after they got out, the place malformed right before their eyes. They were momentarily frozen, wondering what would've happened to them if they had taken any longer. They wouldn't be standing where they were at the moment, that's for sure.

Suddenly Bree was pulled back to reality by a pair of arms spinning her around. It was Chase. One look at his face and she could tell he had been worrying as well.

"Where were you?" He asked, his eyes wide. "You could've died back there!"

She nodded, still a little in shock. "I-I don't know, it's like I blacked out or something. One minute I was making the vacuum, the next I was waking up."

He sighed and embraced her, pulling her close. "Don't _ever_ do that to me again, okay?"

She couldn't help the smile on her face as she hugged back, her chin resting in the crook of his neck. "I won't."

Chase, still holding her, looked over her shoulder at Adam. "You okay?"

Adam nodded, brushing the dirt off of his mission suit. "Yeah, I'm good. Just a little bruised."

Chase chuckled and finally let go of Bree, smiling at her. "What about you?"

She rolled her eyes, the smile still on her face. "I'm _fine_, Chase. Stop worrying so much!"

He held his hands up. "Sorry, just making sure!" He looked into her eyes again. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

She stared back, when the moment was ruined by a cough in the background. Chase looked over at Adam, who was standing there also staring at him. "You too, Adam."

Adam smiled and came over, wrapping his arms around both of them to create a big bear hug. Bree and Chase laughed as Adam squeezed them, saying, "We're the best team ever!"

"Yeah, _whatever _you say." Bree laughed when he finally let go. She then looked at Chase. "But we are a pretty good team."

He returned the smiled, which went entirely unnoticed by Adam as usual.

.

.

.

When the three got home, Leo came running over to them. "_So_, how was the mission?"

"Fine. Oh! Adam and I almost died, but no biggie." Bree said nonchalantly, then laughing at the expression on Leo's face. She walked passed him and put her bag on the table.

"What happened?" Leo asked with wide eyes. "Did the place blow up?"

"No, but it _did_ crumble." Chase shrugged, following Bree. They didn't even acknowledge Davenport walk into the room.

"Wow." Leo said in amazement.

"But…something strange happened." Chase added, suddenly remembering. "You'll never guess who was there."

"Someone _else_ was there with you?" Leo questioned, eyebrows raised. This caught Davenport's attention as well.

"Yeah." Chase looked at Adam and Bree before saying, "_Marcus_ was there."

Bree looked up at the mention of his name, finding herself suddenly _very_ interested in the topic. Yet she didn't know why.

"What?" Davenport asked. "No, there's no way-"

"_Trust_ us Mr. Davenport, he was there." Adam interrupted him. "We all saw him."

"But he's in juvy!" Leo exclaimed.

"Apparently he either broke out or he got let out early. But he said the police won't be able to help us anymore."

Davenport sighed before saying, "Don't worry, you guys have gotten _much_ stronger since facing him the last time. He's no threat whatsoever."

"I don't know, people get crazy when locked up." Leo said, causing everyone to look at him. "They have a lot of time alone to _think_, he could've come up with a plan."

"That's reassuring." Chase said sarcastically, giving Leo a look. "But even if that's the case, he can't get to us."

Bree, leaning against the wall, nodded. But for some reason she felt differently inside, like somehow Marcus had _already_ gotten them in a way.

Then logic caught up to her and she shook her head, realizing how crazy she sounded.

**Yeah, this is kind of a filler chapter! But I just wanted to show a little of the relationship forming between Chase and Bree, how it's already turned into more than just sibling/friends.**

**Anyway, thanks for the awesome reviews for last chapter! I'm doing this for you guys, remember that! Haha**

**Read&review! :)**


	3. Irritation

Bree walked down the school hallways, headphones in her ears to drown out the sound of anything else. She had no idea why, but she was _very_ irritated with everything at the moment. Nothing in particular caused it, but she had been feeling this way since early that morning.

Finally reaching her locker, she quickly typed in the combination and opened the blue door. She hid her face in it as she shoveled her books in, not noticing the presence beside her. A tap on her shoulder got her attention.

She whipped around, causing the culprit to take a step back in surprise. She quickly pulled out the ear buds and chuckled. "Oh, sorry Chase."

He chuckled along with her. "It's fine." He took the remaining books in her arms and put them into her locker himself. "Why are you so jumpy anyway?"

She shrugged, simply watching him. "I don't know, I'm sure whatever it is will pass soon enough."

He narrowed his eyes in slight suspicion, but before he could ask Adam walked up. "Hey guys."

"Adam, do you have the history notes from second period?" Bree asked hopefully, where her bionic brother gave her a look.

"Do you really expect _me_ to take notes?" She nodded, realizing her mistake. But he raised an eyebrow. "Wait a minute, you were in second period too. Why didn't _you_ take notes?"

She looked between them, seeing that Chase was curious as well, and shrugged in annoyance. "I was zoning out, no big deal." She turned back to her locker and closed it with more force than intended, but she ignored it and began to walk away.

"Wait, where are you going?" Chase called after her.

"I'm late." She snapped, not even turning to look back.

"Geez, what's _her_ problem?" Adam asked with his eyebrows raised.

Chase thought for a moment before looking in her direction, watching her turn a corner and disappearing from sight. "No idea."

.

.

.

Bree groaned in frustration as she sat in the lab, sitting at the table while doing her homework. She crumbled the page and threw it across the room, adding to the small pile of already balled up papers that had missed the trash can.

She didn't know what was coming over her. Ever since the day before last, beginning with the encounter in the hall with Chase and Adam, she had been in a bad mood. When she had no reason to be, her life was actually going well.

She was in her senior year of high school, straight A's, not once having failed a mission yet, and she got to see Chase every day. Things were at a good point in her life, why was she so upset?

The sound of the lab doors sliding open made her look up, seeing Adam, Leo and Chase enter the room. She threw a quick smile in their direction before looking at her homework again, not wanting to start a fight with them.

Which seemed to be _all_ that she was doing lately.

Chase automatically came over and took the seat next to her, while Adam snacked on a bag of chips and Leo leaned against the counter.

"So, I was thinking we take Big D's new car out for a spin." Leo suggested with a mischievous smirk plastered on his face.

"Are you kidding?" Chase asked in disbelief. "With what happened last time, Mr. Davenport will wring your neck if you come within an _inch_ of that car."

Leo huffed. "Come on, that was _years_ ago! I'm seventeen now, I'm practically an adult!"

Chase chuckled and looked over at Bree. "Can you believe him?"

"Actually, I agree with him." Bree said, meeting his confused gaze.

"What?" He asked, an eyebrow raised.

She sighed and put her pencil down, facing him. "At least it'll get you guys out of here."

He looked taken aback by her response. She herself didn't know what caused her to sound so mean. Something inside her simply…wanted to.

"Still in that bad mood, I see." Adam commented with a mouth full of potato chips.

She turned around, her eyes narrowed. "And what's _that_ supposed to mean?"

He shrugged, completely oblivious to the venom in her voice. "You just seem meaner than usual lately."

She, still looking at him, stood up and walked over to him. "Well sorry I'm not _Little Miss Sunshine_ all the time, Adam."

"It's okay." He said nicely, not getting the sarcasm.

She rolled her eyes. "You're an idiot, you know that?"

"Bree, what's going on with you?" Chase said, finally asking the obvious question.

She faced him, an eyebrow raised. "Nothing, Chase. Why? Is something different about me?"

He scoffed in disbelief. "Uh, _kinda_. You've been rude and distant all week!"

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to apologize, if that's what you're looking for."

"See? _That's_ what I'm talking about!" Chase exclaimed, pointing at her. She gave him a dirty look, when Leo finally piped up.

"Look, _all_ we're saying is that you haven't been yourself." He said nonchalantly, trying to reason with her.

"Well I feel perfectly fine!" She smirked.

And that was the truth. Even though she was saying and doing these awful things, she felt fine. Like they were the right things to do. But a part, a _small _part, of her knew it was also wrong.

Unfortunately that little voice was drowned out by the other, bad one.

The lab was silent, with all of them just staring at each other. Bree then breathed out. She began to walk toward the exit, wanting to leave them alone. She had caused enough trouble.

But Leo's hand on her wrist stopped her. "Bree, wait."

Suddenly filled with a new anger, she turned around with her eyes practically glowing red. "Let me GO!" She ripped her arm away from him, at the same time pushing him away. He went flying into the air and collided with the capsules at the other end of the room, thankfully not breaking them but landing with a loud thud.

Chase and Adam just stared at her with wide eyes, not believing what they just witnessed. She breathed out a few times before blinking and realizing what she had done.

"Oh my God, Leo I am _so_…" She was about to say sorry, but then she looked at Chase. The expression on his face almost broke her heart, so she did the first thing she thought of.

She dashed off.

**o.O**

**haha Yep, so Bree is slowly turning from good to bad. Will they be able to save her from herself before Marcus comes back? The only way to find out is…REVIEW! :P**

**Thanks for all the positive feedback! I wouldn't be continuing this if it weren't for you guys, so keep it up! haha You're nothing but awesome**

**Read&review! :)**


	4. I'm Scared, Chase

Nobody saw Bree for a few hours after the incident with Leo. He only had a bruise or two, he wasn't badly injured. But they were all shocked.

It was something Bree wouldn't have done in a _million_ years.

But she did. And that's what surprised them all. However, they decided not to tell Davenport just yet. Instead they would try talking to Bree to figure out what was going on.

"_We shouldn't all bombard her at the same time, otherwise she'll get defense." Chase had said to Leo and Adam. _

"_Yeah, and throw me into another wall." Leo muttered. _

_Chase rolled his eyes. "So only one of us should-"_

"_You should do it." Adam interrupted, nudging him in the shoulder._

"_Me? Why?" He asked, looking between Leo and his bionic brother._

"_Because you have a way with Bree that we don't have. It's weird, but also useful in this situation." Adam shrugged._

_Leo sighed. "I hate to admit it, but Adam's right."_

And that's how they decided who would talk to her. Truthfully, Chase was going to talk to her one on one no matter what happened.

It took some searching, but finally Chase found her. Late at night, after everyone else had gone to bed and the sky was dark, he went up to the roof. They had spent countless nights up there together, talking or just star gazing.

It was one of Chase's favorite past times.

Her back was turned to him as she sat and stared out into the night, lost in thought. Although she knew he was right behind her.

"How'd you find me?" She asked, not even turning to face him.

He looked up at the stars as he walked over, standing beside her. "Are you kidding? This is one of your favorite places."

She smiled softly up at him as he sat down next to her. "And I know because you told me that."

She nodded. "I did. I just didn't think you'd remember it." It was then silent for a few seconds before she asked the obvious. "How is he?"

The mood got tense. Chase blew out a breath as he looked at her. "He's fine. Nothing but a few bruises."

Bree stared at him for a second longer before hanging her head. "I can't believe I did that. To _him_ of all people."

Chase didn't know what to say. He wanted to comfort her, but he also wanted to know why she was acting so differently. He went with the ladder.

"Bree…" He began.

"Do you ever wonder if there's something greater out there that we're supposed to be a part of? Like, I don't know, we're destined for?"

He ignored the fact that she changed the subject and shrugged.

"Saving the world?" He suggested, where she just looked at him. "What? It's what we're designed for!" He defended himself.

She nodded and looked back up. "Yeah, you're right. But sometimes it doesn't feel like enough."

"What do you mean?" He asked, eyes narrowed slightly.

She chuckled. "Nothing, I'm being stupid."

"No, tell me. I want to know." He nudged her shoulder, urging her to continue.

She sighed and looked at him. "Lately I've been..having these feelings. Like there's something missing from my life."

"Something missing…" He stated.

She saw his reaction and laughed. "I knew you wouldn't understand."

"I'm trying!" He chuckled. "But it's hard to imagine, considering our lives are pretty good!" She looked at him again. "I mean, Davenport is a _billionare genius. _We're bionic super humans who miss school on a daily basis to go on missions…I think anyone would be happy to be us."

"I get your point." She explained. "But that doesn't explain why I've been so miserable lately."

"You've been _miserable_?" He couldn't help but feel offended by her words. He was perfectly happy with _her_, did she not feel the same way?

Chase and Bree had a complicated relationship. They were both head over heels for each other, which they themselves were aware of. But they only had a guess at what the other felt. It was like an unspoken confession between them.

She didn't notice the hurt in his voice, which was something she _usually_ would have. "Not miserable per say, just…empty."

Silence. The mood was more awkward than ever, with Bree in a state of confusion and Chase wounded.

He then realized that something _had_ to be going on with Bree. Because the girl next to him wasn't her, not exactly. She was slowly changing before his eyes and wanted to know why.

"Bree, what's going on?" He asked suddenly, not beating around the bush. Although he expected her to act clueless, like she did earlier.

She surprised him by understanding.

"I don't know." She sighed, her eyes staring forward.

"I mean, you hurt _Leo_. The same person who's been nothing but our biggest fan since day one!"

"Thanks for the reminder." She muttered, but he ignored her.

"Look, whatever it is just let me help you." He knew he sounded desperate, but he didn't care. "I just want the old you back."

"Chase, look at me." She said, turning to face him. Then she smiled. "I'm still here, okay? It's still me. I've just been in a bad mood."

He gave her a look, where she sighed. "Okay, so maybe it's been a little _more_ than just a bad mood."

They stared at each other for a few seconds. He knew she was withholding from him, and he was determined to get it out. So he took her hand and said softly, "Just tell me what it is."

"I told you, _I_ don't even know what it is!" She chuckled, although it held more frustration than humor. "All I know is that I feel angry _all the time_. And I'm…"

He continued to look her, even when she turned away. "You're what?"

She finally faced him head on, the shadow of tears in her eyes. "I'm scared."

He didn't know what it was, but he felt the overwhelming need to hold her at the sound of how afraid she sounded. And that's what he did. His arms went around her shoulders as he pulled her close, which she obliged to immediately.

"Bree, whatever this is…" He began, but she just smiled.

"We'll get through together, right?" He smiled as well and looked down at her.

"Of course. I love you."

That could be taken as brotherly love, but they both knew that it meant much more. However something stopped him from leaning in and kissing her. And vice versa.

They stayed that way for a while, just talking. Until the sun started to come up and brought them back to reality.

"We should probably go back in now." She said after a while. "I want to see and apologize to Leo."

"Right." With that Chase stood up, bringing Bree with him. She started to walk back toward the window when he caught her arm. "Are you sure you're okay?"

She smiled at him. "I'm better now. I think I just needed to talk to someone about it. So…thanks."

He still looked reluctant, but he also couldn't help smiling. "Anytime. And I mean that."

"I know." She smiled, a blush barely visible on her cheeks. He quickly kissed her forehead before walking passed her, leaving her behind a second to be alone.

When he was gone, the smile faded and she felt scared once again. She still had the feeling that something was missing. And it was growing stronger by the hour.

The problem was; she didn't think she could find it _there_, with Chase.

And that scared her.

**Ugh, finally done! Haha Let me tell you, I've written and rewritten this chapter so many times! I'm not really happy with how it turned out, but at least it's finished and I can move on to more interesting chapters! :P**

**Thank you all for the awesome feedback! Seriously, you guys are the BEST! :D**

**Read&review! Who knows, I might update faster? XD**


	5. Aliens?

Chase and Bree walked in through the window. They started on going downstairs, but when they were right outside the kitchen, Bree caught Chase's arm.

"Are you sure he isn't mad at me?" She asked, looking nervous.

Chase looked to the side. "Uh…"

Bree sighed. "That's what I thought." She then blew in a breath. "Come on."

She forgot to let go of his arm.

They entered the kitchen to see Adam and Leo sitting at the counter, each with a bowl of cereal in front of them. But one look and Leo turned his stool completely, facing away from Bree.

Dramatic, as usual.

Bree walked over and tapped him on the shoulder. "Leo?"

He didn't even answer, just kept chewing his breakfast. She sighed again and walked around to stand in front of him. "Leo-"

"I'm not talking to you until you-"

"I'm sorry." She cut him off.

"-apologize…" Leo finished his sentence. "Wait, you're _sorry_?"

"Of course!" She said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "You know I would never do that to you. I'm so so _so_ sorry."

He nodded. "Huh, I wasn't expecting that."

She couldn't help but smile. "What do you mean?"

"I _mean_," he started, pulling out the stool beside him for her. She smiled brighter when she saw this, knowing that he had forgiven her. "yesterday you were rude, today you're your usual self."

She looked to the side, a little embarrassed, as she took her seat. "I know."

"What changed?" Adam piped up from the background, his mouth full of Sugar Cookie Donut O's.

Bree just shrugged. "I don't know. I mean, I don't feel as angry anymore. That's a good thing, right?"

Everyone was quiet for a few seconds, then Bree yawned. "Well, I think I'm gonna head up. We were up _all night_." She looked at Chase when she said the last part. She then turned back to Adam and Leo. "I'll see you guys in a few hours, okay?"

They nodded and she took that as her cue to leave. She quickly smiled at Chase before walking out of the room, leaving the three boys behind.

"She's seems better." Leo was the first to say, looking happy. "What did you do?"

Chase shrugged and took the seat that Bree had just been occupying. "I don't know. This might seem lame, but I guess she just had to talk about it."

Leo raised a skeptical eyebrow. "_Talk about it_? Come on man, what did you do?"

Chase raised his hands in defense. "That's all we did! Trust me, I don't get it either."

"But she can't just change like that and-"

"Leo, that's All. We. Did." Chase said each word slowly for emphasis.

Leo just rolled his eyes as Adam said, "Hey, I say we don't question a good thing."

"I'm with Adam. She's getting better, why do we have to ruin it?" Chase asked, mostly to Leo.

"Because I don't want to be naïve. What if she's fine today but mean tomorrow?"

Chase opened his mouth, when he realized he had nothing to say. Leo was, in a way, right. Bree had a miraculous change overnight. Was it really just _talking_ about it?

"Did she say what was wrong with her?" Leo asked after a while.

But Chase shook his head. "No, she said she had no idea."

"Strange…" Adam thought out loud, which was something he rarely did.

"Adam! I thought you weren't going to question a good thing?" Chase asked, giving him a _What are you doing?_ look.

"Come on Chase, how does she _not_ know?" Returning his look with an _Are you serious?_ expression. Then he gasped. "What if she has a tiny alien inside of her telling her what to do and say?"

Leo and Chase exchanged looks. "I think he's been watching late night Sci-Fi movies again." Leo whispered to him.

Chase nodded before raising his eyebrows at Adam. "Adam, where would Bree get an alien? We haven't been to space in a year!"

"It could be a slow working alien…" Adam muttered, pouting again like a five year old.

Chase just laughed and rolled his eyes. "Look, I think Bree has just been in a bad mood." He didn't care if he was contradicting his thoughts. "It's probably just been heightened because she's bionic, like when I turn into Spike."

"I doubt there's anything _making_ Bree act like this."

Oh how wrong he was.

…**Sorry, this is kind of a filler chapter! But it shows how the boys are concerned for her, so a little character description there? Haha**

**Anyway, I just want to say that not every update will be this fast! But I did it because of all your AMAZING reviews! Seriously, you guys are making me so happy! :) (Also because it's just a filler…) :P**

**So read&review, you'll most likely get a fast update like this one again! :D**

**Also, note that next chapter something BIG happens! I'm obviously not going to say what it is, but it's a big turning point in the story! So…stay tuned! :3**


	6. Finding Relief

A few days later, everything seemed to be getting back to normal. There were no more outbursts from Bree, no more bad moods. In fact, she appeared to be in the best mood she'd ever been in.

_Appeared._

On the inside, she was going crazy. Not _actually_, but she felt like it. Sure, she wasn't so angry anymore. But the feeling that something was missing was still there.

And it was overwhelming.

It was strange. She had everything she wanted; a good family, a good education for the future. She had Chase. Yet she felt the need for something _more. _Though she couldn't pinpoint what that was exactly.

But she didn't voice her thoughts. She didn't want them worrying about her again, they didn't need that. It was especially hard for her to not tell Chase of all people. Before this, she could tell him anything. Now she felt like she was lying to him.

She hated it.

Which put her in her current position; _trying_ to focus on her homework as she sat on the couch and biting her nail to the nub.

"Hey!"

The greeting made her jump. She turned to see Chase laughing, making her smirk and roll her eyes. "You scared me!"

"I know." He grinned. He then hopped over the back of the couch and sat beside her. "I saw how focused you were, so I knew it'd make you jump."

She pushed his arm playfully. "Jerk."

He laughed again and looked at what she was doing. "You still haven't finished the history lesson yet?"

"Nope." She then smiled mischievously at him. "You wanna do it for me?"

"Ha ha, no way." He stated, leaning back with his arm draped across the back of the sofa. And conveniently behind her.

Bree chuckled and looked down again. She then sighed and put her books on the coffee table in front of them. "I give up, I'm not doing this."

She faced him as he looked at it. "Good call." He then imitated a small child sarcastically. "Now you can talk to me!"

"Yeah, _or_ I could walk away from this conversation." She retorted, causing him to chuckle.

"Please, you _love_ talking to me."

She raised an eyebrow, the ghost of a smile on her lips. "Oh really? Then why am I leaving?"

She stood up and made to walk away, when she felt a hand wrap around her wrist and pull her back down again. She laughed as she fell on top of him, making him as well.

One could say they were in an…intimate position, but they were so comfortable around each other that they didn't care anymore.

"Now why are you on top of me?" He asked.

"Because you pulled me down." She responded with a grin, tucking a piece of fallen hair behind her ear.

She rose again and leaned against the arm rest. He sat up like her, when she rested her bare feet in his lap. He looked at them with his eyebrows raised, making her laugh. "Thank you."

He rolled his eyes with a smile on his face as Adam walked in. But he was walking around Bree cautiously, his eyes never leaving the back of her head.

"Uh, what's wrong with him?" Bree asked Chase, smiling at her bionic brother's goofiness.

"He thinks you have an alien inside of you." Chase stated.

"Yeah, and it might pop out of your head at any second." Adam added, still staring at her.

She rolled her eyes. "Don't worry Adam, I can promise you that I _don't_ have an alien inside of me."

He was quiet for a moment. "Are you sure?"

She laughed. "Yes, I'm sure."

Adam finally smiled, going back to his old self. "Good!" He then saw Bree's feet on Chase. "Ooh, Chase, are you giving foot rubs?" He exclaimed. He then ran to the back of the couch and jumped over the back, pushing Bree out of her seat.

She fell to the floor as he shoved his feet in Chase's face. "I'm next!"

Chase just looked at him. "Adam!"

"No, don't worry, I'm good!" Bree coughed sarcastically, sitting up. "You're just lucky I missed the coffee table."

"Hey, you had your turn." Adam said, looking down at her.

She then glared at him. "Careful Adam, you might make the alien angry."

He drew in a sharp gasp, making her smirk and stand up. Chase was silently laughing as she walked away and Leo entered the room.

"Guys, guess what!" He exclaimed, looking at them excitedly.

"Monkeys are-"

"No, Adam, monkeys _aren't_ finally on mars! Man, why do you always ask that?" Leo asked, giving him a weird look.

"Hey, it'll happen one day!" Adam said, defending his hope.

Leo rolled his eyes and turned excited again. "No, the new PigZombie movie comes out tonight! I convinced my mom, even though I _should_ be allowed to see it at seventeen." He popped his collar at the end.

"Leo, we don't even watch those movies." Chase reminded him, Adam nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, but Big D has a meeting tonight and we _all_ know I don't have many friends so…"

"I don't think-" Chase began, but then Leo was on his knees with his hands clasped together.

"Please! I _need_ to see this movie!" Leo begged, looking from one bionic boy to the other. "Don't make me go alone!" He then proceeded to pretend to start crying.

Adam exchanged a glance with Chase before sighing. "Alright, fine. We'll go with you."

"YES!" Leo fist pumped the air. He then hugged both of them before running off with a heel kick.

"He needs to get more friends." Chase chuckled, Adam nodding in agreement once again.

.

.

.

"Come on Leo, you were the one who wanted to see this stupid movie in the first place!" Chase called up the stairs, Adam and Bree standing with him at the bottom.

"I can't believe you guys said _yes_." Bree laughed, shaking her head.

"We..felt bad for him." Adam looked at Chase, who nodded.

"Yeah, and he _really_ wanted to see it." Chase added. "You should come too."

"No way." Bree grinned. "I tried watching one with him once and ended up falling asleep during the first five minutes."

Just then Leo came running down, wearing a T-shirt to match the theme of the movie. "Okay, I'm ready!"

"Uh, Leo? Where did you get _that_?" Bree chuckled, examining his shirt closely.

"Hey, hands off the merchandise." Leo swatted her hand away, where she just rose them in defense. "I got it online. And before you judge, your _billionaire _father has one just like it!"

Adam patted his shoulder. "Doesn't really help your cause, buddy."

Leo rolled his eyes. "Whatever, let's just get going before we miss it." He and Adam walked toward the doorway while Chase hung back for a minute to talk to Bree.

"Last chance, we can go make fun of it together." Chase suggested, smirking.

She chuckled and shook her head. "I don't think Leo would appreciate that very much." Chase, looking slightly disappointed, nodded in agreement. She then put a hand on his shoulder. "No, go have fun with the guys. I'll just stay here with Tasha."

Chase smirked. "Yeah, have fun with that."

He then followed the other two out the door. But not without looking back at Bree, who was smiling at him brightly.

He would forever keep that mental image in his head.

Bree closed the door behind them and turned around, seeing Tasha walk into the room. "Well, looks like it's just you and me."

Tasha looked up, and that's when Bree realized she was wearing a suit. "Oh, sorry sweetie. But the station just called and they want me to report a high speed car chase on highway 98!"

Truthfully, Bree didn't want to be alone. Her thoughts were becoming a dangerous place these days. But she saw the look on Tasha's face and couldn't make her stay back.

"No, go on ahead." Bree said, smiling. "Knock them dead with…your reporting?"

Tasha smiled at her and kissed the top of her head as she walked passed her. "Thanks, Bree. We'll hang out tomorrow, okay?"

Bree simply nodded as she watched her last hope at social interaction leave for the night. Then the house was dead silent, safe for the ticking of the clock that hung on the wall.

Bree sighed and sat on the couch, hoping to lose herself to the TV for a few hours. But after mindlessly flipping through channels for twenty minutes, she decided nothing looked good and switched it off. She then leaned back and looked around, completely bored.

Another half hour went by. By then Bree had finished her homework, looked through the channels again and made herself a cup of hot chocolate. She was currently wandering aimlessly around the house, looking for something to do.

Finally she walked outside, where the only light source was coming from the inside of the house. Which was a lot, considering the Davenport mansion had a bunch of windows.

A little cloud appeared when she breathed. It had to be around forty degrees out. Not enough for her to get cold, since she _was_ trained for harsh conditions, but enough to make her realize it.

But then she heard something that made her freeze altogether.

"Beautiful night out, isn't it?"

She clutched the handle of her mug tightly, pretty sure if she put on any more pressure it would break. She then slowly turned on her heel to see someone standing behind her.

"Marcus?" She basically squeaked.

He smiled at her and looked up at the sky. "You can really see how bright the stars are." She just watched as he walked around her, coming to stand beside her. "I think I can see Orion's Belt out there-"

"What are you doing here?" She asked, a new firmness in her voice since the shock was slowly decreasing.

He looked at her with a seemingly innocent expression. "What, can't say hello to my old friend?"

"We were _never_ friends." She stated, a look of odium in her eyes.

He chuckled, looking at the ground. "We were once. You know, before you found out who I _really_ am."

"Fine, I was friends with who I _thought _you were." She clarified. "Now why are you here?"

He finally met her gaze. "Isn't it obvious?" When she just gave him a look as if he were crazy, he said with a grin, "I've come to give you what you want."

"What are you talking about-"

"I know you've been feeling different, Bree." He continued to smile. But she was stunned.

"H-How did you know that?"

Marcus simply shrugged. "Let's call it a hunch."

She shook her head. "Well you're wrong."

"Am I?" He asked, stepping closer. Which caused her to take a step back. "Because I also have a hunch that it began around the time of your last mission."

She remained her composure on the outside, but internally she was freaking out. How did he know how she was feeling? He couldn't read minds, could he?

"Marcus, just leave." She finally demanded, pointing out into the distance.

He raised an eyebrow. "Do you _really_ want me to leave when I can give you what you want?"

"And what is that exactly?" She asked, crossing her arms.

He smirked again. "You want more danger in your life, almost like an adrenaline junkie would. But you also want adventure. More adventure than Davenport gives you, because you can only go out on ordered missions."

He stepped closer again, and this time she stayed rooted to where she was. "And, let's face it, you want something _bad_."

She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "This..this is insane. I mean it's like you're in my head-"

"I just know what you want." He reminded her. "And I can give that to you."

She met his gaze again. "How?"

He held out his hand to her. "Come with me."

She scoffed. "There's no way I'm going _anywhere_ with you."

"Come on Bree. You've been feeling empty inside, like something is missing." He smirked. But when she scoffed again, he rose an eyebrow. "What, am I wrong?"

When her response was silence and a stare, he smirked again. "I knew it."

"So maybe I _do_ want those things. What makes you think I'll accept them from _you_?" She asked with her eyebrows raised.

He gave her a look. "Where else are you going to find someone who can give that to you? Need I remind you that Adam, Chase and we are the _only_ bionic humans on the planet. And since you've been living with the other two and _still _feel this way…"

She realized he was right. Then she hated herself for realizing it. This was _Marcus_ she was talking to. The _enemy_.

But the emptiness she was feeling inside was getting to the point where she couldn't handle it anymore. And she wanted relief more than anything.

She looked back at her house, where everyone she loved was living. She should be happy enough there, but she just…_wasn't_.

He saw the mental battle going on inside her head, making him smile and cause her to face him again. There were only a few inches separating them by this point.

"Come away with me." He whispered, looking down at her. "Leave it all behind. You'll be happier."

She just looked at him. "What about them?"

"It's better to think about _yourself_ in this situation. Your happiness comes first." She disagreed with that, but she wanted relief so much that she didn't care.

She looked back at the house again. Everyone ran through her mind; Tasha, Leo, Mr. Davenport, Adam, _Chase_.

Apparently she had said the last name out loud, because a scowl appeared on Marcus's face. "Chase doesn't understand what you're going through." He placed his fingertips under her chin and made her face him again. "But _I _do."

"I love him." She stated simply.

He leaned in closer and whispered into her ear, "Forget about him."

She didn't know why, but she listened to him. She couldn't live like this anymore, she _had_ to get away. She had to leave them, _him_, behind and forget about them.

A part of her knew it was selfish and wrong, but something was compelling her to do it anyway.

She went with the ladder and took his hand, causing him to smile. And they dashed off.

All that was left of her was a note and a shattered coffee mug.

**O.o**

**I'll just let that sink in… haha**

**I told you guys it was something BIG! Bree ran, more like super speeded, away with Marcus. Does this mean the end of Brase and a happy ending? (Hint: nope!) :P There's still tons more to come, so stay with me! haha**

**Oh, and don't forget to read&review! :3**


	7. She's Gone

"Ooh, and remember the part where the PigZombies came out of the sewer?" Leo asked excitedly, talking to Adam in particular.

Adam put his hand over his heart. "I have _never_ been so scared in my life!"

Chase, however, was walking ahead of them. He was completely bored throughout the entire film while his 'brothers' enjoyed it. So he was tuning out their conversation.

Only five more steps to the front door.

"Hey, how do you think they made the pig actors act like zombies?" Adam questioned as they walked into the house and turned the lights on.

Leo just looked at him. "Adam, they don't use _real_ pigs in those movies. It's all computer generated."

Adam's mouth fell open. "Well thank you for shattering the illusion!" He shouted, making Chase laugh.

"You actually think they're real?"

Adam crossed his arms. "I _did_." He then began to walk away. "Whatever, I'd rather hang out with Bree anyway."

Leo and Chase could both tell how upset he was, which only made them laugh.

"Seriously, a genius like Mr. Davenport created him and he has a brain the size of a walnut!" Chase chuckled.

"Try the size of a _peanut_!" Leo clarified, only resulting in more laughter.

This went on for another minute before Adam came back, something in his hand. Chase and Leo looked back at him, still chuckling, only to stop when they saw the look on his face.

"Adam? What's wrong?"

Adam was staring down at the object in his hand; a slightly crumpled piece of paper. Curious, and a bit concerned, Chase walked over and took it from him.

He looked down and read:

_You guys are probably wondering where I am. I don't want to say where, or with who, in fear that you'll be disappointed, which I know you would be. But I feel as if I've out grown this place. I can't explain it exactly, and I don't expect you to understand. _

_I don't know if I understand it myself._

_But it's best if you don't come looking for me, because odds are you won't find me. Just forget and move on, because __I'm not coming back.__ I wish I had a better explanation other than I've changed and need to leave, but I don't._

_I'm sorry._

_-Bree_

Chase read and reread the note a few times, before looking up again.

"Well, what does it say?" Leo asked, a worried expression on his face.

Chase didn't answer, instead looked at Adam. His bionic brother had a troubled look in his eyes and was just staring back.

That's when Chase dropped the letter and ran.

"_I don't expect you to understand."_

"_You just have to forget and move on."_

"_I'm not coming back."_

Her words echoed through his mind, making his vision blurry. He just blinked and continued to search through the house, looking for _her_.

"Bree! Bree, where are you?" He shouted, his voice bouncing off every wall. But everywhere was the same.

Empty.

He made it back to the living room, where Leo was reading the letter on his own. "Wait she's…?"

Chase ran an exasperated hand through his hair, looking in every direction. "No, she's not. She's just…" But he didn't have an explanation. "Adam, where did you find that?" He asked, pointing to the paper.

"On the back patio." Adam didn't even look at him, but just stared forward.

As if that affected Chase at all.

In a second he was outside, looking around desperately. He then cupped his mouth and yelled, "BREE!"

Nothing.

He looked down and saw the shattered coffee mug. He assumed it was hers, but why it was broken he had no indication.

"BREE!" He shouted as loud as his voice could go, but like before, she wasn't there.

**I know, I know. I've kept you waiting for so long and then this chapter is SO short! I'm sorry for the delay, I've just been busy! But, to make it up to you, I'll make the next update faster and longer! Sound good? :P**

**I didn't know how to capture Chase's shock and confusion exactly. Let's just say he's in a state of shock, does that work? haha Don't worry, big things are coming up! Yay! XD**

**Read&review! ;)**


	8. Ignorance Is Bliss

Chase, Adam, Leo, Tasha and Mr. Davenport all stood in the lab. The mood was tense and awkward, like a loved one had died.

Leo spoke up, breaking the silence. "This doesn't make sense, why would she just leave us?"

No one knew what to say exactly. Because no one understood. Well, except for Chase. But he was currently sitting in the corner, not making a sound.

"Did she say _anything_ to _any_ of you?" Davenport looked around, but nobody answered. He then sighed and leaned against the counter. "How could I let this happen?"

Tasha came over, rubbing his shoulders. "It's no one's fault, Donald. There was no way of telling that she'd do this."

Suddenly Leo looked to Chase. "Wait, _you_ talked to her that one night. Did she mention anything…out of the ordinary?"

Finally coming to his senses again, Chase sighed and looked at them. "She said she'd been feeling different lately. Like something was missing from her life."

His mind flashed back to that night on the roof for a split second. That's when he held her and told her everything would turn out alright. If only he could do that again…

"But what does that mean?" Leo asked, looking completely lost. "Wait, when did she tell you _that_?"

"That night, on the roof." Chase admitted.

"And you didn't bother to tell us?" Leo questioned, obviously getting mad.

Chase just looked at him. "I never thought she'd _leave_ us, okay?" He was already in an edgy mood, Leo was definitely _not_ helping.

"Okay, just calm down." Donald said finally, cutting them both short.

Again, silence. Chase looked at the adjacent wall as Leo shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other.

Then Chase stood up abruptly so his chair made a skitting noise, startling everyone. "I need some air." With that he left them.

"I see everybody's handling this differently." Donald stated the obvious, staring after the bionic teen. "But I just..I don't know what to do here."

"There's a shock." Adam commented sarcastically, but no one laughed.

"I say we don't make any hasty decisions." Tasha spoke up, causing each pair of eyes to turn on her. "Come on, it's _Bree_. She wouldn't leave without at least a goodbye. She'll turn up eventually."

Leo nodded in agreement with his mother. "Yeah. She won't make it two days out there on her own."

.

.

.

Chase huffed as he went out onto the balcony, his hands balled up into fists. A million thoughts were running through his mind at the moment. He just couldn't think straight.

He breathed in and out, trying to regain air into his lungs. Also to settle his mood. Leo wasn't helping by getting angry with him. He didn't know if he'd be able to contain Spike if he was in there for one more second.

The air was cooler that evening, a small cloud forming in front of Chase's mouth every time he breathed out. But it felt somewhat good on his skin. It helped him relax.

But only a little.

His eyes wandered around the night. He wondered which direction Bree took off in, and if he should go after her.

He knew that would be stupid. He didn't have her speed or a clue as to where she was. It was hopeless to go after someone who could be _anywhere_ in the world by now.

Then his gaze landed on the broken coffee mug, the same one that was next to Bree's note.

In an instant he was on the ground next to it, picking up one of the bigger pieces. The sharp edge had cut his finger, causing it to bleed. He flinched and put his index finger in his mouth, but then continued to examine the ceramic glass.

His bionic senses kicked on as he looked, hoping to find something, _anything,_ that would help him. The scanner in his brain saw a few fingerprints. They were identified as Bree's, of course.

Chase let out a sigh at his own stupidity. _Of course_ they'd be Bree's, it was _her_ cup after all. But then a beeping went off inside his head, grabbing his attention again. A new fingerprint, one that belonged to someone who wasn't in his data base.

Chase's breath caught in his throat. What if she was taken by someone from the FBI? They must've found out Davenport's secret, if that was the case. She wouldn't have gone willingly. Yes, that _had_ to be it.

Holding the glass firmly in his hand, he stood and ran back down to the lab.

.

.

.

"Yeah. She won't make it two days out there on her own."

"What if she's not alone?" Chase asked, walking back into the lab.

"I thought you needed air?"

Chase ignored Adam and walked over to Mr. Davenport. "When I went outside, I saw this coffee mug again. There are fingerprints on it."

"Yeah, Bree's." Leo stated, but Chase shook his head.

"There's _another _pair on here."

Everyone's eyes went wide. "So that means-"

"She's not alone."

Donald took the piece of shattered glass from Chase. "Well whose are they?"

Chase shrugged, the disappointment evident in his eyes. "I don't know. They're not in my memory chip."

"You don't think she was kidnapped, do you?" Adam asked, his eyebrows furrowed.

"It's possible." Donald nodded, walking over to a device on the wall. The mood got even more anxious than before.

"But there's a note in _her_ handwriting…" Leo pointed out.

"They could've forced her to write it." Donald didn't even look up as he continued to type in a random code on the computer keyboard.

Chase suddenly felt the need to hold onto the counter top. "What if she's hurt?" He managed to ask, trying to contain his anxiety.

Nothing but the sound of tapping. Finally Mr. Davenport said, "Eddy, run this through the scanner. Find out _anything_ you can!"

"Oh yeah, because I don't have anything _better_ to do." Eddy replied sarcastically in his snarky voice, but Donald wasn't in the right mood to put up with it.

"NOW!" He roared.

Not another word from the smart home system.

Finally he turned and faced them again. "I say we listen to Tasha and take a breather. Bree is smart, she's trained to get out of almost anything. I doubt she went unwillingly."

"Well, then isn't that worse? That she went by _choice_?" Leo asked.

Silence filled the room as everyone exchanged glances.

"In this case, not knowing is comforting in a way. You know what they say; ignorance is bliss."

**Hey…sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've just been busy with final exams and boring stuff like that. But summer is coming up and I'll update more often! :)**

**Thanks for holding on! Read&review! :)**


	9. This Can't Be The Truth

Chase sat at the counter in the lab, his knee bobbing up and down on the stool. His eyes would look up every so often to the scanner on the left. But every time it would be the exact same scene.

_Nothing_.

He wondered why scanning a piece of broken glass for fingerprints was taking so long. It was high money equipment made by _Davenport_ himself, it should've had results by now. But it didn't.

And it was making him angry.

He didn't even hear the lab doors open behind him, in walking the billionaire scientist known as Donald Davenport. Everything about him looked grim, and for good reason.

"Anything new?"

Chase shook his head once, his gaze not once moving from the screen. "Not yet."

Donald sighed and walked over, examining the machine as well. "Hopefully in another hour or two-"

"It should be working." Chase stated, his voice in monotone. Donald looked at him. "It shouldn't be taking this long."

"They're _unknown_ fingerprints, Chase." Donald reminded him. "It's gonna take some time-"

"I can't wait that long!" Chase shouted, standing up abruptly so that the stool made a skitting noise against the hard floor. "I need to know _now_!"

Donald just stared at him. "Calm down-"

"How can you tell me that?" Chase asked incredulously. "You know that I can't _possibly_ calm down when she's gone!"

"This is hard on me too, alright?" Donald matched his volume. "But it's not going to do us any good if we just drop our lives!"

Chase forced a breath out through his nose. Mr. Davenport just didn't get it. _Bree_ was Chase's life. Without her he just felt empty, alone.

"_What_ is going on down here?"

They both turned to see Tasha in the doorway, looking at them disapprovingly. "You guys never fight!"

"Yeah? Well tell your husband here to actually _do_ something." Chase spat out, glaring at the inventor.

Donald shook his head. "You need to take a rest. How long have you been down here?" When all he got was an intense glare, he said, "That's what I thought."

For once Chase looked sorry. "I _need_ to know what happened to her." He said in a quieter voice.

"I know." Donald nodded, putting his hands on the bionic teen's shoulders. "We all do." Tasha sighed as she watched the two. "But this isn't the way to getting the answer. We just need to keep our cool and _wait_."

Chase looked nothing but hesitant, however he nodded. "You're right." Donald was about to smile, but his next words stopped that. "About getting _rest_. But afterward I'm coming right back."

Davenport let out a sigh, along with his wife. "Fair enough." He let go off his shoulders. "Go get some sleep."

Chase nodded solemnly as he stepped away, walking passed Tasha toward the elevator. He was headed up to Bree's old room, where the deserted capsule waited. He just _couldn't_ be around people anymore.

Once he was gone, Donald sat down and held his head in his hands. Tasha just looked at him before walking over, rubbing his back soothingly. "It'll be okay."

"What if it's not?" He looked up at her, and she could see the hurt in his eyes.

"Bree's strong. Whatever she's going through, she'll find her way back to us in the end." Tasha attempted a smile. "You raised her well."

He gave somewhat of a half grin. "I hope you're right."

.

.

.

Two hours later, after Chase's mind wouldn't let him rest any longer, he was back in the lab and staring at the scanner again. Still nothing, but that didn't stop him from waiting. He was determined to get the answers he needed.

"Have you tried using the locater app?" Leo asked from his spot in the corner.

Chase shook his head. "For some reason it won't work. It's like there's a block on her chip or something."

Leo nodded and looked to the side, lost in thought. Then he looked at Chase again. "Well maybe-"

"Leo, I appreciate the help but right now all I need is quiet. Can you, please, just understand that?" Chase snapped, a pleading look in his eye.

Leo held his hands up and rolled his eyes. "Fine." He stood and made to leave, when Adam caught his arm.

"Don't take it personally. I've known Chase all my life to know that he can get _really _on edge during tense situations."

"Yeah, I get _that_. But Bree being gone is tough on all of us, not just him." Leo looked back at Chase, who was watching the scanner again. "Why's he taking it _so_ hard"

"Because, in a way, Bree is Chase's best friend." Adam shrugged. Leo looked surprised as he turned back. "Everyone knows I'm not the…smartest guy around."

"You don't have the _longest_ attention span…" Leo muttered.

"So, for a while, when it was just us three down here in the lab, they could talk for hours about _real_ stuff. I guess during that time they just…got closer." Adam explained as he looked at his bionic brother.

Leo blinked. "That makes sense. I mean, ever since I met you guys, they always seemed to be _in sync_. Like there was a special connection between them."

"And _that's_ why he's so upset." Adam sighed. "Because she's gone."

"Wow, Adam. You actually sounded smart right there!" Leo smiled, patting him on the back.

Adam's face lit up. "Thanks buddy!" He clapped Leo on the back, forgetting his strength, and nearly knocked the younger Dooley over.

Leo huffed as he caught his balance. "Seriously, you _need_ to handle your powers man!"

Adam shrugged and opened his mouth to respond, but was then interrupted by another voice.

"Hello everyone!"

Adam, Leo and Chase looked over at Eddy's screen, only to come face to face with none other than Marcus.

"Marcus?" Chase asked, standing up and walking over.

"Yes, Chase, it's me." He nodded. "Why? Is the connection not clear? Can you not see my face?"

"No, the connection is _fine_." Chase glared. "We can all see your hideous face."

"Ooh, ouch!" Marcus feigned offense. Then his face went blank. "Seriously, is that the _best_ you can come up with? For a genius you're not very clever!"

"Shut up!" Chase snapped. "What are you doing on Eddy's screen?"

"Can't I just check in on old friends?" Marcus asked politely.

"We're not your friends, crazy!" Leo shouted from his spot next to Adam.

Marcus looked over. "Leo, let the big boys handle this."

"No, he's right." Chase nodded. "We're not, nor were we ever, your _friends_." He spat the word out like it was venom.

He turned back to Chase. "We were once. Or don't you remember our _awesome_ jam sessions?"

"Fine, we were friends with who we _thought_ you were." Chase clarified.

"Huh, I'm having intense déjà vu right now!" Marcus chuckled.

"What are you talking about?" Chase frowned, looking at him as if he were crazy.

Marcus did his famous eyebrow raise. "I'm talking about the conversation I had before that sounded _really_ similar to this one. With Bree."

Chase froze at the mention of Bree, his eyes wide. Marcus just smirked at the reaction he got.

"What do you mean?" Adam asked, speaking for the first time since the encounter started.

"Didn't she tell you?" Marcus asked, looking surprised. Then a mischievous smile spread across his face. "Oh that's right! All she said in her note was to forget about her. Now I remember!" He hit his forehead. "Well let me fill you in. Bree was feeling _empty _inside so she ran off with me. Seriously, did you _not _read her letter?"

"You probably forced her to write that after you _kidnapped_ her!" Leo yelled.

"Oh, poor little _stupid_ Leo, don't you know when to shut up?" Marcus bit back. "I didn't force Bree to do anything. I simply gave her an option and she took it."

It was quiet as the scanner finally went off, showing its results on the tiny screen. They all looked over to see Marcus' picture matched with the finger prints on the broken glass. "So it was _you_ who-"

Chase finally moved again, an angry look on his face. "If you lay a _hand_ on her-"

"I'm not gonna hurt her." Marcus shook his head. "She's happy with me." He chuckled. Then his face went blank again. "Not like she was with _you-_"

"WHERE IS SHE?" Chase shouted, his face practically red with rage. "I swear if you don't tell us where she is-"

"You'll what? Kill me?" Marcus cocked his head to the side. Then he laughed. "Make me regret ever being born?"

Chase clenched his fists as Marcus rolled his eyes. "You don't scare me, Chase." Then he glanced at Leo and Adam. "_None _of you do."

"What do you want with her anyway? Is this some sort of ransom thing-"

"Not ransom at all. I'm simply giving her what she wants. And before you assume things, Douglass is in jail. So this isn't a _trying to take over the world_ ploy." He looked to the side. "Not like last time."

"Then just give her back!"

"Like I told you before; I'm _not_ holding her captive." Marcus said with forced calmness. "She came with me on her own free will!"

"Yeah right!" Chase scoffed. "Bree would never do that! She's not stupid-"

"Maybe you just don't know her like _I_ do." Marcus stated. That caused a nasty glare to appear on Chase's face.

"You don't _know_ her, alright? You've been gone for years! And even when you _were_ here, you weren't yourself!" Chase laughed.

"Then why is she with me, huh? Why did she _voluntarily_ run off with me?" Marcus questioned. "Because I can give her what she wants! She obviously wasn't getting it with _you_!"

Chase, for the first time, had nothing to say.

"Well you _obviously_ manipulated her somehow to get to her!" Leo piped up.

Marcus smirked. "You just keep telling yourself that. If it makes you feel better during all of this." He suddenly looked to the side, then back at them. "Oh, got to go!" He looked directly at Chase when saying, "_Bree_ needs me."

"We're not done talking to you!" Adam exclaimed.

"Well _I'm_ done talking to _you_." Marcus shrugged. "So long, _friends_. I hope we get the chance to talk again soon."

With that the screen went blank.

An awkward silence filled the lab as everyone just stood still, not saying a single word.

"So…she ran off with _Marcus_?" Adam asked after a while.

Leo shrugged. "I mean I guess she just-"

"No."

They looked over at Chase, who was staring at the floor. "She didn't just run off with him." He looked up. "There has to be another reason."

"But you heard Marcus-"

"No!" Chase exclaimed. "That's not the full story!" They stared at each other for a second when Chase calmed down. "There's another reason, alright? There just _has_ to be."

With that he walked passed them and disappeared into the elevator.

"Oh crap."

"What?" Leo asked, looking up at him.

Adam sighed before shaking his head and saying, "This is gonna mess with Chase's head for sure."

**Okay, I need to get some things straight before you click off! :)**

**One, sorry I haven't updated in a while! It's just I kinda hit writer's block with this story in particular. I don't know why! I just could **_**not**_** for the life of me find a way to continue it! I'm not super happy with how this chapter turned out, but I wanted to get this story rolling again! :P**

**Two, Bionic Showdown DID happen in this universe! All except the part about Marcus being an android! And his death! haha I'm sorry, but my shipper heart for Maree (Marcus/Bree) couldn't handle that truth. For some odd reason that pairing really interests me! Not as much as Brase, but definitely my second favorite pairing on the show! :) **

**Three, don't forget to review! I need to know if this story is worth continuing! Truth be told I'll probably continue whether or not I get a lot of feedback. I just can't wait to start writing Evil Bree. I'm thinking kind of a "Katherine from Vampire Diaries" thing! I don't know, it's gonna be great! haha XD**


	10. He Never Got The Chance To Tell Her

When Adam and Leo told Davenport about what happened, the billionaire had to lean against the kitchen counter for support, otherwise he would've fallen down. Tasha was speechless, but her eyes were brimming with tears.

As for Chase, he was nowhere to be found.

None of them could believe the truth. Bree had run off with Marcus. There had been no sign of a struggle - making Marcus' explanation more acceptable – and even if she was forced, she knew how to handle herself enough to escape.

"Do you think she'll ever come back?" Leo asked, looking to his step father for an answer.

However, Donald Davenport had nothing to say. He was simply staring at the ground, wondering where he went wrong to have Bree, practically his _daughter_, want to run away.

Tasha saw that he wasn't going to respond, so she walked over and wrapped an arm around her son's shoulders. "We don't know the full reason. Anything is possible at this point."

"Yeah, and it's _Bree_." Adam added, smirking. "She's not an idiot like me, she won't be able to stay away for long."

"But why did she leave in the first place?" Davenport questioned, his eyes still on the tiled floor. His tone held something resembling forced calmness.

The room went quiet. The mood was nothing but tense, and for good reason. But when Chase came out of the lab, a bag slung over his shoulder, everyone looked up.

"What are you-"

"I'm going to find her." Chase stated, gesturing to the brown bag. "I'm going to bring her back."

No one said anything as he walked toward the door, mainly because of his light hearted tone. They expected _him_ of all people to be the most heartbroken after the way he had reacted to Bree's absence the days before.

"But you don't know where she is." Adam stated the obvious.

Chase sighed and turned to face them. "Well I'm going to _find out_. I'll be back as soon as I can."

He went for the door again, but by then Davenport had walked over and was holding the door closed with his elbow. "No."

"Let go." Chase demanded, not looking the inventor in the eye.

"I can't let you do this. You go out there and we might never see _you_ again." Donald said in a flat tone. "I'm not letting you go."

"Do you want to find her or not?" Chase bit back, making eye contact.

"Of course I do! But this isn't the way to do it!" Donald said with wide eyes.

"How do you know? You didn't know that she ran away! Why should I listen-"

"Because you're not _thinking _clearly!" Davenport shouted. "Where were you going to go, huh? The school? You don't have the first clue as to where she is, just like the rest of us!"

"That's why I'm going out there! To find out! How the hell are we supposed to make sense of this while waiting _here_?" Chase asked incredulously.

"I don't know! I'm not exactly an expert in this kind of situation!" Donald admitted with an almost pained expression.

"Obviously!" Chase yelled.

Suddenly he was pushed against the wall, his back hitting the plaster with a loud thud. Davenport had a hold on his shoulders and was pressing hard into him, not intending to let up anytime soon.

"Stop it!" Tasha finally shouted.

Chase and Donald were too busy glaring at each other, but then the older man came to his senses. He tore his gaze away from Chase and looked at his wife, then at Adam and Leo's shocked expressions, then back at the boy in front of him.

He let go.

"You can't go. We'll figure something out, okay?" Davenport tried saying reasonably. Chase was still breathing heavily through his nose, the glare clear in his eyes. Davenport sighed. "Even you with your brilliance should know that it would be a lost cause to go out there without a lead."

If Chase realized that he was right, they wouldn't have known by his expression. He continued to scowl at Davenport as he threw his bag across the room, then ran up the stairs and disappeared.

Donald wouldn't look anyone in the eye as he said, "I'm going for a walk." Then he glanced at Tasha. "Don't wait up."

With that he walked out the front door.

Tasha, Adam and Leo stood in silence for a minute before Tasha patted his son's back. "Everything will be alright. Don't worry."

But even _she_ didn't believe her words.

.

.

.

Chase went straight for Bree's old room, breathing through his nose like an animal. He could feel Spike coming on, but he wasn't going to let him take over. He wanted to be _there_ for everything.

He slammed the door shut behind him. His eyes scanned the room as his fists were clenched so tightly that his knuckles were white. An overwhelming sense of anger flooded through him and he went for the closest thing to chuck it across the room like he had done with the bag.

Sometimes destruction helped.

But then something stopped him. Right as he was reaching for the item to throw – he'd decided on Tasha's sewing machine – he froze. It's like the anger was slowly fading. It was still there, just not as _prominent._

He sighed and leaned against the door, feeling his heartbeat go back to normal. He knew why he had stopped right before a rampage – it's what Bree would've wanted. She was always a bit of a pacifist, which was pretty ironic considering her entire life involved violence.

Chase smirked at the thought of _her_, but it went as soon as it came. He could feel his heart drop when picturing her face in his mind, which only made it harder. Suddenly the fury he had felt just moments before for Davenport disappeared.

It was replaced with _heartbreak._

He just couldn't understand why she had run off. Sure, she told him that she was slowly changing. That she was feeling more and more angry every day. But _why_? He was the smartest person on the planet and even he didn't know.

He loved her. Plain and simple, even if their relationship was complicated, he loved her. He didn't think of her as a sister, not in the slightest. Besides, they weren't even really related. And he _thought_ that she harbored the same feelings.

If it was possible for Chase's heart to sink even further into his chest, it did. He realized that she never even knew how he felt for her. She left before he could tell her.

And now he didn't know if he'd ever get the chance to.

**I know, Evil Bree didn't make an appearance yet… But hold on! She's coming, and I promise that it will be worth the wait! But it will be better if you don't see her for a while… :P**

**Anyway, I'm not super happy with how this chapter turned out. It's a bit of a filler I guess. I don't know, it just shows how everybody is feeling after they found out the truth. Sad, heartbroken, yada yada! XD**

**And I swear that the next update will be sometime this week! (To make up for this chapter) Hopefully this will hold you over for just a few more days? :)**

**Read&review!**


End file.
